mojofilmsandmulticlipproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
James Burnell
James William Burnell (born 22 April 1996), also known by his rap stage name Legect, is an Australian actor, director, screenwriter and rapper. He is best known for his work on Doctor Who and Space, being a writer and producer, and actor of The 12th Doctor. Life James Burnell is an actor in the hit internet fan series Doctor Who Time and Space. Burnell lives in Queensland, Australia and makes films with many friends, notably Daniel Isaac. Burnell is only associated with Time and Space and no story decisions are decided by him. He no longer has any participation in Time and Space as his last and final appearance was in End of the Line which has been completed. He is no longer series producer anymore, instead Rhys Cropper is with only two episodes left to film which do not involve Burnell at all, aside from a small cameo and script idea. Aside from Time and Space, Burnell currently has one big project in the works: a horror film titled Mass Asphyxia. History with Time and Space James Burnell was not a part of the first couple of years of Time and Space. Originally Daniel Isaac had planned to do the series with Rhys Cropper. Although back then not titled Doctor Who Time and Space, they had filmed one episode in which Cropper was the Doctor and Isaac was the Master. This was the only episode filmed and footage was lost in the result of camera malfunction. Isaac had planned to bring back Time and Space with Cropper the next time he saw him but he realised they could not do a full series in that time. In 2009, Burnell became friends with Isaac and the two worked on a no budget production called Deathzone. After 6 episodes, the series was canned due to negative reviews and bad effects and acting. Deathzone however inspired Isaac to bring back Time and Space. With Deathzone, Burnell and Isaac realised all the mistakes they made, casting and editing wise and well as production wise. Isaac then expressed the idea of Time and Space to Burnell, who too was a Doctor Who fan. He agreed that it was a great idea and Isaac began writing. After filming the first 3 minutes of Episode 1, it wasn't until a few months later they would film the rest. As the series continued, with Burnell as the 12th Doctor, Burnell wrote an episode which would see the birth of the most famous Time and Space aliens, the Cromatrites. The cromatrites continued until the very end of Time and Space. Burnell had the role of the Doctor for 2 years until he gave the role to Isaac in 2011 for Season 3. Burnell remained as series producer and portrayed nearly all enemies in Season 3. This includes, The Watcher, The Nightmare Child, Crastoff, Morbius and The Valeyard. The Valeyard's portrayal was praised by critics, saying it was Burnell's best role in the series. Burnell has written 4 episodes of the series, 3 of which feature the cromatrites. He has also co-written 4 episodes with Isaac.